Enough #39
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Nathan draws the line and wants to fight back while Lawrence meets an old associate and starts a new plan of his own.


I do not own seaQuest or its characters. I am not profiting from this story, it is for entertainment   
purposes only.  
  
Enough  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
Nathan checked on Lucas and was happy to see the boy was resting peacefully. The boy had been   
in his room ever since they had found out about the murdered thirteen-year-old yesterday. He had only   
come out to talk to the police when Commander Ford brought them. Nathan and Kristin had both at   
separate times yesterday tried to talk to him but Lucas just asked them to leave him alone and insisted that   
he was fine.  
  
Nathan went into the living room and saw Duncan was still searching to identify the two men who   
stopped at the lodge but then kept going. Because of the police investigation all the other people had been   
identified from the pictures and subsequently ruled out. The FBI search had failed to identify the two   
remaining men. Now he was going through the DMV records which was a very time consuming process   
because you had to search each state.  
  
Nathan had stared long and hard at all of the pictures to see if he recognized anyone. He was   
certain that one of the pictures showed the person who was stalking them, but which one, and even if they   
knew who it was, why?? What was the connection that he was missing? Nathan had almost convinced   
himself that Lawrence was the person trying to murder Lucas, but he was no where to be seen in these   
pictures. The man was dead after all.  
  
He looked out onto the deck and saw that Kristin was relaxing in the lounge chair with a book on   
her lap. Perfect. Now was his chance to talk to Duncan.  
  
"Duncan, I need your help," Nathan said.  
  
"You already have it," Duncan replied.  
  
"I'm afraid that I need a little more. I want to get this guy. I don't care what I have to do or how   
far fetched the plan might be. I want this son-of-a-bitch. Dead or alive."  
  
Duncan just stared at Nathan. He had known Nathan for a long time and had never heard Nathan   
speak the way he just had. But then Nathan was at the end of his proverbial rope as they say. He was   
trying to save the life of his son at all costs. Wouldn't he want to do the same if he were in Nathan's shoes?  
  
"Fine," Duncan said. "I'll help you catch this sicko. What do you need from me exactly?"  
  
"Fire power, man power, and a plan," Nathan replied with a grunt.  
  
"Boy, you don't need much," Duncan laughed. "It'll cost ya. I'll have to cancel the job I was   
supposed to start next week if we don't finish by then."  
  
"Duncan, I don't care what this costs. This is Lucas' life we're talking about. I'd give you   
everything I have to keep him safe."  
  
"Well, I doubt my bill will be that expensive, but it won't be cheap. As far as the plan goes,   
unless we can positively id the guy our best bet would be to lure him to us. Set out some bait and wait for   
him to show up and take care of the problem. I'm going to do you a favor and get stunners. I know you   
said dead or alive but I'm not going to let you kill a man in cold blood. Something tells me that's   
something you're not ready to handle in this lifetime. You're not a murderer."  
  
"I think at the moment," Nathan said seriously, "you'd be shocked at just what I'm ready to do. I   
have killed men before."  
  
"Nathan, you sat in your chair on a sub and watched as a torpedo blew up a sub that was several   
hundred yards away. There is a big difference between that and actually having the blood on your hands."  
  
"Fine, stunners will work, but as far as setting out the bait, you better not even think of using   
Lucas. I did that once before on seaQuest and Lucas was left catatonic for two weeks. I'll never make that   
mistake ever again, not to mention that Kristin would personally kill anyone who even suggested it. She   
hadn't wanted Lucas used as bait last time but I didn't listen to her."  
  
"Okay, fine, we won't use Lucas, but somehow we have to have this guy think that Lucas is there   
or he isn't going to come."  
  
"I can do it," came a small voice. "Really, I can."  
  
Nathan turned around to see Lucas standing there. "Damn it Lucas! You shouldn't have been   
listening to our conversation."  
  
"Sorry, but since you're talking about me and my life I think eavesdropping this once might be   
justified." Lucas said as he carefully felt his way into the room.  
  
"Maybe so but if you think I'd consider using you for even a minute then you were hit in the head   
even harder than we thought you were," Nathan insisted.  
  
"But Dad, if I'm not there this guy won't come," Lucas said desperately. "I can't stand this   
anymore. Always being scared, or hurt, never knowing what terrible thing is going to happen next.   
Someone is trying to kill me actually killed some poor kid because he thought it was me!"  
  
"We'll find a way to make him think you are there, but you will not be used as bait," Nathan told   
him. "It's like you said, someone is trying to kill you and I'll be damn if I let this psycho get anywhere   
near you. Lucas you already have a broken arm and you can't see. Just what good are you going to be to   
us except as something to have to worry about."  
  
"My eyes are getting better," Lucas defended. "I can see more shapes and dark colors today. It's   
blurry but it's getting better. If I stare long enough I can even see an outline of you today."  
  
"I'm glad you're getting better," Nathan said sternly, "but you still aren't going to help in this one.   
I told you I was going to protect you and that is exactly what I'm going to do!" Nathan stood up and   
walked up to Lucas. He was surprised when Lucas looked up and looked him in the face.  
  
"You really can see a bit better today can't you?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucas said softly.  
  
"I'm glad," Nathan said, his voice a bit calmer than it had been a moment before. "Lucas, I know   
you want to help. I know you are angry and frightened, but I can't risk your life, not again."  
  
"Again?" Lucas asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lucas I used you as bait once before, and I almost lost you."  
  
"Dad, what are you talking about?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Do you remember when you had been sick and woke up in the moonpool with me and Darwin.   
You were upset because you couldn't remember being sick and everyone was acting strange."  
  
"I remember," Lucas said. "You've still never told me what really happened to me."  
  
"Well, when you came back from the island with Kristin and Dr. Levin, you guys brought a box   
on board seaQuest. There was a monster inside. A giant spider type thing and it…it killed a lot of people."  
  
"You said they transferred off."  
  
"I lied," Nathan said, "but I had a good reason why. I was afraid of losing you again if you   
remembered too soon what happened."   
  
"Lose me again?"  
  
"Lucas, the monster on board went after children. It was killing the crew and you volunteered to   
be bait to catch it. Well the plan failed miserably. We did kill it, but not before it managed to put you in a   
type of coma for two weeks. We didn't think you were ever going to wake up, and then when you did, you   
didn't remember anything. I didn't tell you because I was afraid of you relapsing into your coma since we   
didn't know what caused it in the first place."  
  
"Are your being serious?" Lucas asked in disbelief.  
  
"Very. Lucas I used you as bait once, and as god is my witness I'll never do it ever again. Please   
don't disobey me on this. I can't lose you again. I don't know if my heart could handle that."  
  
Lucas stood there quietly and took in everything his Dad had just told him. He couldn't believe   
that he didn't remember a monster on the boat killing people, or that he had volunteered to try and lure the   
thing. On the other hand he could now understand why dad was so insistent on his staying out of it.  
  
"Okay," Lucas said. "I promise, I won't disobey you."  
  
Nathan smiled and pulled Lucas to him. Lucas rested his head on Nathan's shoulder accepting the   
unconditional love the man offered him. The whole world could be falling down around him but somehow   
no matter how bad things got Dad could always calm him and comfort him, and now he needed comfort   
desperately. Just hearing his voice was enough to chase away the nightmares. Suddenly a new thought   
came to Lucas.  
  
"You aren't going to do anything to risk your life are you?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Nathan replied. "I've already had this talk with Kristin. I promise, I'm not going   
to get hurt. There will be no unnecessary risks."  
  
"Good," Lucas said.  
  
"What's going on?" Kristin asked. "What do you mean? Unnecessary risks?"  
  
Nathan sighed. This wasn't going as he planned. He really hadn't wanted Kristin and Lucas   
brought into this at all, not even in the planning stages. However, the look on Kristin's face told him that   
she wasn't going until she knew what was happening.  
  
"Duncan and I are trying to put together a plan to catch this guy."  
  
"Oh really, and just what kind of a plan are you working on?" she asked.  
  
"Right now we don't even have one, except to lay a trap, something to lure him to us. We've yet   
to work out the details."  
  
"Is there a particular reason why I was being left out of this discussion?" she asked.  
  
"Truthfully," Nathan said, "I didn't think you would approve."  
  
"Why on earth would you think that?" she asked. "Nathan, this man killed a child, and if he gets   
his way Lucas will be next. If you think you can catch him and stop him, then you have my full support.   
I'll help anyway I can."  
  
"The best way you can help is to stay with Lucas and not get involved in this. I think maybe the   
two of you should go to your mother's in England. Duncan can make you and Lucas new passports again."  
  
"No," both Kristin and Lucas said.  
  
"We'll be just fine here at Duncan's. There is no reason for us to leave," Kristin said.  
  
"I agree, I don't want to go either," Lucas said.  
  
"We'll work out all the details before we make any final decisions," Nathan said.  
  
"Believe it or not," Lucas said, "you're actually going to need me to be around. I know you don't   
want to use me for bait, but somehow, someway, I'm going to have to make an appearance, even if it's just   
something as simple as driving by in the car and being visible for a split second. I mean, you can just make   
an announcement to meet Lucas Bridger at such and such time and place and actually expect this guy to   
show up."  
  
"Actually," Duncan said, "Lucas has a point. We are going to need him to make an appearance if   
this is to work. Something with an underground garage. We have the kid walk in the front door, we   
intercept him in the elevator, whisk him down stairs into a waiting car, and get him out of there while you   
stay put and wait."  
  
"I don't like it," Nathan said. "You're talking about putting Lucas in harms way."  
  
"No I'm not. He'll be protected constantly. We can have some of your crew escort him in to the   
building. This guy will be expecting that so he won't be thrown or sent running when he sees Lucas under   
protection. Part of his plan will be figuring out how to separate Lucas from the security. The only problem   
for him will be that Lucas will already be gone, but you and all of his security will still be in place to make   
it look like Lucas is still there."  
  
"What about the funeral?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Lucas, I know you want to go to this funeral but it isn't safe," Duncan said.   
  
"But,"  
  
"No buts. If you're not worried about yourself then think about your Mom and Dad. Not only are   
you putting yourself in danger but them too. What if this guy is there and while trying to shoot you he   
accidentally hits one of them instead?" Duncan asked. "I know you are trying to deal with the guilt you are   
feeling over this boys death, but how are you going to live with the guilt that will come if someone else,   
someone you love, dies too?"  
  
"You…you don't know he will be there. He has no reason to even think that we'll be there,"   
Lucas said in a shaky voice.  
  
"True, but so far this person has shown that he seems to really understand you. What he did at the   
conference you and Nathan attended was well thought out and for whatever reason he knew exactly what to   
do to hurt you in the worst way possible. He knows how your mind works Lucas, and I'm betting that right   
now he knows your feeling bad about this boy."  
  
"Joey," Lucas said. "His name was Joey."  
  
"Fine, you feel bad about Joey, but you're going to feel a lot worse if you go to the funeral and   
bullets start to fly," Duncan said matter of fact.  
  
"I…I guess you're right," Lucas said sadly. "It's not fair."  
  
"I know, but adding another death won't make it any more fair," Duncan said thoughtfully.  
  
"Fine, I won't go."  
  
"Good," Duncan said.  
  
Lucas turned and walked back to his room without saying another word.   
  
"Thank you," Nathan said to Duncan. "I didn't want him to attend the funeral. Even if we could   
guarantee his safety I don't think it is wise."  
  
"I agree," Kristin added.  
  
"No problem," Duncan replied.   
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
While Nathan and Duncan were busy trying to lay their trap they were unaware of the fact that   
Lawrence wasn't even in Hawaii anymore. He was already on a plane to New York where he would meet   
up with someone he had met before through his ex-lawyer, Richard Dean. There would be a few things he   
would need for the wedding.  
  
Lawrence knew that with Lucas still in danger Nathan would have the boy guarded like a hawk so   
he was going to need some help if he were going to ruin the wedding. By the time he was done there   
wouldn't be a wedding at all, just a funeral.  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was back on his bed staring at not much of anything since all he saw was big blurs, listening   
to his book tape. He liked listening to the tape. It gave his mind something to focus on, something to help   
block out the pain he felt in his heart.  
  
Right now his heart ached more than his arm or his head or his hip. He knew it wasn't his fault.   
He hadn't killed the boy, but it hurt very much to know that he was dead nonetheless. The police had told   
all of them that the boy, Joey, had been shot in the back of his head. He had died before he even hit the   
ground, so he hadn't felt any pain. Somehow Lucas was pretty sure that having your brain literally blown   
out of your head had to hurt, even if it only hurt for a second.  
  
The police had mentioned that he looked a lot like Lucas, which is why he was probably shot since   
the gunman was obviously looking for him.  
  
Lucas wondered what it would feel like to be shot. It was something he hadn't experienced. He'd   
been beaten, broken bones, had even been stabbed thanks to Bobby, but he had never felt the pain of having   
a bullet penetrate into his body. He silently prayed that he never would.   
  
He had promised Dad that he would obey his request to not get involved this time, and for once he   
actually meant it. He would listen because he didn't want Mom or Dad to get hurt, whether it was from an   
injury or from the pain that would follow if Lucas got himself killed. He remembered how Dad had fallen   
apart when he thought Lucas had drowned. He didn't want to be the cause of more agony for the man. His   
Dad might be strong and brave but every man had his breaking point eventually, even the great Captain   
Bridger.  
  
He stopped his headphones and rewound them when he realized that he couldn't recall anything   
that had been said in the past ten minutes. So much for focusing his thoughts on something else.  
He heard a knock on his door and then the sound of the knob turning.  
  
"Who is it?" Lucas asked. He could see the person's outline, but not much else.  
  
"It's me," Kristin said. She stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. "I wanted to do a   
quick check up on you and see how you are doing."  
  
"I'm fine," Lucas replied automatically.  
  
"Yes, well, since I'm the doctor in the family I'll be the judge of that." She sat on the bed and   
pulled out her little light. She held Lucas' chin as she shined her small flashlight into his eyes. "You're   
pupils are responding fine to light. That's good." She felt the two knots on his head and was glad to see   
that both felt somewhat smaller today. "The swelling is definitely going down. How does your hip feel? I   
noticed your limp wasn't as bad today."  
  
"It's still a bit tender, but it really isn't bothering me."  
  
"Good. Does your head hurt still?"  
  
"Only when someone touches my bumps," Lucas said.  
  
"Hint taken," she grinned. "Lucas, you really should come outside and get some fresh air. It's a   
lovely day outside and you've been in this room for almost two whole days now. I know you're sad, but   
hiding in here and being alone isn't going to help. Nathan and I want to be there for you, but we can't if   
you shut us out."  
  
"I don't understand why this is happening," Lucas said. "I mean…I knew why Lawrence tried to   
kill me. It was to punish me for defying him in the first place, for putting him in jail. But who is this guy?   
What did I do to him that he wants to kill me? Why did he kill that kid? I really thought that it was still   
Lawrence who was doing this, but Duncan said none of the pictures look even remotely like Lawrence."  
  
"Lucas, it might not be you this person is actually after," Kristin said.  
  
"What do you mean? If he's not after me then why is he torturing me?"  
  
"Well, he might actually be after Nathan. He could be using you to get to him. All the notes that   
we've received were actually addressed to him."  
  
"Notes?" Lucas asked, the surprise apparent in his voice. "What notes?" he demanded.  
Kristin flinched. God, how could she have let that slip?  
  
"What notes?" Lucas repeated.  
  
"Uh, I think you should probably talk with Nathan about this," she said.  
  
"Just tell me," Lucas said.  
  
Kristin took a deep breath and let it out before starting. "When you were found unconscious at the   
dorm by the bushes, there was a note pinned to your shirt. It was to Nathan, telling him that he couldn't   
protect you, that he would be helpless to save you. When you left the hospital and went back to the dorm,   
there was an envelop in the room that had been slid under the door. There was another note to Nathan   
mocking Nathan, bragging about how he had hurt you. There were also pictures…of you…taken while you   
had been unconscious."  
  
"That's why Dad was in such a hurry to leave the dorm."  
  
"Yes," Kristin admitted. "We needed to get you to a secure location to protect you."  
  
"You shouldn't have lied to me," Lucas said. "I'm supposed to be able to trust you and Dad.   
Now I find out that you two lied to me about some monster on seaQuest and failed to mention that I was in   
a coma for two weeks, and now about the notes and the pictures. How am I supposed to trust you if you are   
going to hide things from me?!" Lucas was angry and his voice had been rising with each word as he   
spoke.   
  
"Lucas, I'm sorry we kept secrets from you, but we are only trying to do what's best for you,"   
Kristin said.  
  
"What's best for me is knowing the truth!"  
  
"Lucas, lower your voice," Nathan said, entering the room.  
  
"Or what!?" Lucas demanded. "You'll tell me another lie!"  
  
"Lucas!" Nathan said sternly. He could see the anger in Lucas' face. Lucas crossed his arms   
defiantly and sat back on his bed.  
  
"Lucas, I'm sorry we didn't tell you everything," Nathan started.  
  
"Just go away," Lucas said.  
  
"I will not go away," Nathan replied. "Not until I say what I have to and you listen. I know   
you're angry, but you're lasing out at us won't make this any better."  
  
"I asked you yesterday several times what was wrong? You told me everything was fine, that we   
were moving so I'd feel safer! You never said this guy had been to our room, had left pictures of me all   
beaten up!"  
  
"Lucas shut up and listen!" Nathan demanded, his own temper starting to rise. "Yes, we didn't   
tell you. You were badly hurt, scared half to death, and feeling completely vulnerable. At that moment the   
last thing you needed to hear was that he had stopped by our room to rub our noses in what he had done to   
you! And to tell the truth I probably didn't want to tell you because at that moment I wasn't feeling to   
proud of myself either. It was my fault you were hurt. I failed to protect you when you needed me. I guess   
by hiding the notes it was me trying to fix things."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have done that," Lucas said, his voice no longer filled with anger now, but   
just hurt. Hurt from the memories of the beating, hurt for still not being able to see yet and once again   
having a broken limb, hurt for once again fighting for his life, and hurt for having secrets kept from him.  
  
"You're right. I guess if it had been me I would have wanted to know about the notes myself.   
Just know that I didn't do it to hurt you, just to protect you," Nathan said.  
Lucas was still upset but he didn't say anything else. It had been wrong for them to not tell him   
but they did it out of love and concern.  
  
"Dad, I need to check my e-mails," Lucas said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Because I have a feeling there will be a message from him," Lucas said.  
  
"Alright, we can use Duncan's computer in the living room since you still don't have a laptop   
yet," Nathan said.  
  
Even though Lucas knew how to get to the living room by himself Nathan took him by the arm   
anyway and walked him down the hall.  
  
Duncan was sitting at the computer still working on his searches. He had heard the heated   
discussion going on in the bedroom but chose to stay put. It was family business that had nothing to do   
with him.  
  
"Duncan, can you log on to Lucas' e-mail account please. We suspect there might be a message   
from this guy," Nathan said.  
  
"Sure, one second here. Okay, Lucas what's your user name?"  
  
"Frankenstein."  
  
Duncan quickly typed in the name. "And your password?"  
  
"Can you put my fingers on the keyboard so I can enter it?"  
  
"Just tell me the password," Duncan said.  
  
"Huh uh. No way. Just let me type it in myself."  
  
Duncan rolled his eyes but he got up so Lucas could sit down and then he lifted Lucas' hands and   
placed them on the keyboard so that his fingers were resting on the correct keys.  
  
"Okay, type it in now," Duncan said.  
  
Lucas' fingers quickly glided over the keys and typed in his long password. "Okay, hit enter   
now," Lucas said.  
  
"Duncan reached over and hit the enter key."  
  
"Tell me who all the e-mails are from," Lucas said.  
  
"There are two from a Wolfman, one from a Juliana, one from a Mycroft, one from Computer city,   
and then there is one from Sandman, and one from Watcher."  
  
"That's him!" Lucas started. "Sandman and Watcher. You have to set up a program to snatch the   
message or it will erase itself after it's read."  
  
"Not a problem," Duncan said. He immediately went to work on setting up the program. It only   
took a minute to do it.  
  
"Okay, I'm opening the first one from Sandman."  
  
Nathan, Kristin, and Duncan watched as a picture of Lucas lying unconscious on the ground   
popped up. A moment later two big X's formed over his eyes. The message said, "Like sands through the   
hourglass so are the days of our lives, and your days are running out."  
  
"What does it say?" Lucas asked, "And don't try and protect me."  
  
Nathan quickly told Lucas what the e-mail contained before telling Duncan to open the second   
one. Once again Duncan made a quick program to trap the message so it couldn't erase itself.  
The e-mail from Watcher didn't have a graphic this time, just a simple text message.  
  
  
Lucas,  
  
Congratulations. You're still alive. You got away this time, but don't think this is over. I may   
not know where you are at this moment, but you can't hide forever. I want you to know that right now I'm   
on my way to the states to prepare for the next time that I see you. When I get my hands on you I'm going   
to slice you open from top to bottom and while you're still awake I'll begin to remove your organs one by   
one. Your screams will be music to my ears. I'll take your currently useless eyes and rip them right out of   
your head. By the time I'm done with you you'll wish that it had been you who received the bullet in the   
brain. That boy received a merciful death. You won't be so lucky. Rest up, pleasant dreams. I'll be   
watching you.  
  
Bridger, nice try, your men almost had me, but I was better than they were. I managed to slip   
right through their fingers. Come after me all you want. You'll never get me. This is my game, I make the   
rules, I call the shots. When I'm done with Lucas I think I'll take care of that pretty little woman of yours.   
Be sure to tell her that I really liked her red dress.  
  
  
  
The message was unsigned, not that it really mattered. Duncan had read the message out loud for   
everyone to hear, and suddenly Lucas found himself wishing that he hadn't heard it. He had insisted on   
knowing everything and now he understood why Dad was trying to shield him from some of this.   
  
This person was sick. The message was meant to scare him, and it had. Very much in fact. Lucas   
actually felt himself growing nauseous.   
  
Nathan looked at Lucas and grew concerned about the boy. He put a comforting hand on Lucas'   
shoulder and felt the boy's body shaking ever so slightly. He pulled the boy over to the sofa and sat him   
down.  
  
"Lucas, you okay?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I don't feel good," Lucas said. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Kristin was next to Lucas in an instant. "Lucas, put your head between your knees," she ordered.   
She saw Duncan set a wastebasket next to Lucas in case the boy was ill. "Now I want you to breath in   
through your nose and out through your mouth. Nice deep breathes," she coaxed. She rubbed her hand   
over his back in small circles as Lucas followed her directions. It was working as she could feel his body   
relaxing. "Is the nausea passing?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucas whispered.  
  
"Now do you see why we didn't tell you about the other messages," Nathan said softly to Lucas,   
still holding the boy's hand.  
  
Lucas simply nodded with his head still between his knees. "I understand, but don't do it again   
please," he asked.  
  
"I won't," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas finally sat up and Kristin put her hands to his forehead. "Better now? Are you cold?"  
  
"A little," Lucas said.  
  
Kristin nodded. When people went into shock like that they often had a drop in blood pressure,   
which resulted in their being cold. She reached up and pulled at the blanket that covered the back of the   
sofa and pulled it down. Nathan helped her to straighten it out and wrap it around Lucas' shoulders.   
Kristin pulled Lucas back and he rested into her shoulder. She lovingly pulled the blanket around him   
some more and draped an arm around him. Nathan bent down and lifted Lucas' legs up onto the sofa so   
he'd be more comfortable.  
  
Lucas closed his eyes feeling very comfortable and secure at the moment. There might be   
someone trying to kill him out there but right now…right here…he was safe and protected.  
  
Nathan watched as Kristin expertly took Lucas under her care and calmed him down, stroking his   
hair and whispering soothing words to him. Nathan guessed that her actions were helping to calm her own   
nerves as well as Lucas'. He had caught the look in her eye when Duncan spoke aloud the threat made   
against her by this psycho. She was already worried about Lucas' well being and now her own was being   
made light of by a man who had already killed an innocent child. He offered her a half heart smile when   
she looked up at him. She returned it with one of her own before returning her attention to Lucas.  
  
Nathan could tell that Lucas was falling asleep in her arms, the emotional overload taking its toll   
on him. The boy really was on a roller coaster at the moment. Depressed and withdrawn one minute,   
raging with anger the next, then frightened out of his mind minutes later.  
  
"Nathan why don't we go in the other room and talk and leave them alone for a bit," Duncan said   
softly, trying not to disturb the mother and son.  
  
"Give me a minute," Nathan said, not wanting to be separated from his family just yet, even if it   
was only in the next room. What he really wanted to do was grab both of them and just hold them.  
  
Duncan nodded and quietly left the room to give them some privacy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nathan quietly asked Kristin.  
  
"I would imagine that I'm about as good as you are at the moment," she whispered.  
  
"I think you and Lucas should go to England and stay with your mother. I know you don't want   
to, but…but I think it may be for the best."  
  
"No," came the whispered reply from Lucas. "We stay together. You said we could get through   
anything as long as we are together." The boy paused for a moment and both Nathan and Kristin thought   
he had finally fallen asleep but then he spoke once more. "Don't break us up…please." With that Lucas'   
head did droop down as sleep finally claimed him.  
  
Nathan sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He didn't want to send them away. He'd be   
lost without, but he needed them to be safe. He looked at Kristin, his eyes begging her to understand, to do   
as he asked.  
  
Kristin read his mind and told him, "Lucas is right. We stay together."  
  
Nathan gave up. He couldn't fight both of them. "Fine we stay together." Nathan quietly pulled   
the ottoman over to Kristin and she smiled at him as she put her feet up. With Lucas asleep she wasn't   
going anywhere for a while, but that was okay. Truth be told she felt like a nap herself and the high back of   
the sofa was just perfect for her to get comfortable.  
  
"I'll be in the other room with Duncan."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Kristin told him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence stepped off his plane and walked down the concord. He spotted the person he was to   
meet easily enough. He walked up to the scraggily looking blond who was in his mid-thirties.  
  
"Don't you think you could dress in a manner that was just a little less conspicuous?" Lawrence   
asked. "Honestly, you stand out like a sore thumb."  
  
"Excuse me, I don't know who in the hell you think you are," he replied, "but I'm here cause you   
asked me to come. If you don't like the way I look then fuck off! Besides, I don't know you and I don't   
trust you."  
  
"Listen to my voice. You do know me," Lawrence said. "I just happen to look a lot different then   
you remember. You helped me about five years ago. You were kind enough to blow up a little research   
facility that was being just a bit too competitive and was on the verge of stealing my grant."  
  
The man did a double take. "No way. It can't be. You're dead."  
  
"I'm afraid that news of my passing have been greatly exaggerated."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well Ace, it's actually a long story. One that I'm afraid that I won't be sharing with you in fact.   
However, if you are interested in making a lot of money and having a little fun, then I have one hell of a job   
for you."  
  
Ace smiled a big smile showing his dirty yellow teeth from years of smoking combined with poor   
hygiene. "Count me in. Just for the record, how much money are we talking? It's been a while since I've   
had a decent paying gig."  
  
"By the looks of you I can tell," Lawrence said. "I don't care what you want. It's all stolen   
money anyway. How about…oh…$25,000."  
  
"Are you joking?" Ace asked.  
  
"Nope, dead serious actually. Money actually means very little to me these days. For me now it   
is simply the means to an end."  
  
"Just what does that mean?" Ace asked. The boss was acting really weird. Not to mention he   
looked so different part of him still wasn't convinced it was truly Wolenczak.  
  
"It means that if I need money to torture and kill that no good son of mine then I'll get it even if I   
have to rob every liquor store within a twenty mile radius to do it."  
  
Ace smiled. Oh yeah, this was Wolenczak. "Well then," Ace said. "Let me take you to my place   
and we can start working out the details."  
  
"No I have a better idea. Let's go and get you some new clothes and a haircut if I'm actually   
going to be seen in public with you. Then I'm going to check into a hotel and we can talk there. With all   
due respect, I'm not in the mood to sit in some dirty little apartment with cockroaches crawling up my   
legs."  
  
"I don't have cockroaches," Ace said. "Well, at least not that many." Yes, this was definitely   
Wolenczak…still as big of a dick today as he had been five years ago. Oh well, at least the job was paying   
good.  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
"Well, I managed to get one of the tourists identified. His name is Chet Majors and he lives in   
Oklahoma. He's also a police officer, so I'm guessing that he isn't our guy," Duncan said.  
  
"So that means that this picture is probably him," Nathan said, picking up the picture of the new   
Lawrence in his hands. "Who the hell is he and why is he doing this?"  
  
"Well, I only have two more states to go through with the DMV. I have a strong feeling though   
that this guy isn't going to show up in either. I think you are looking a ghost."  
  
"What?" Nathan asked.  
  
"A ghost. A man with no name, no documentation, and probably a recently acquired face."  
  
"So he could be almost anyone," Nathan said.  
  
"Think," Duncan said. "Who hates you? I'm willing to bet good money you know this man.   
You've spoken with him in the past, you two probably disagreed on something big, something really big."  
  
"The only person I've had serious words with recently would be General Pulaski but this isn't   
him. All the plastic surgery in the world couldn't make him look like this," Nathan said.  
  
"Could he be the mastermind behind this person? This person seems to know seaQuest's schedule   
of events, when you dock, conferences you attend, every opportunity to make a move on you. I'm betting   
this Pulaski has access to all of this information. Could he be so ruthless that he'd hurt Lucas?"  
  
"I don't know?" Nathan said. "He would have access to the information you mentioned, but to   
kill children. I just don't know. Lucas and I did cross him though. He wanted these cyborgs built, Lucas   
refused and I agreed with Lucas whole-heartedly. Actually, we've been at odds even before the cyborg   
incident, but I still can't imagine…"  
  
"Well, we can begin to do a little digging, see what we can find," Duncan said. "Why don't you   
call the people you know, see what you can find out legitimately, and I'll start doing a little unofficial   
snooping."  
  
"Fine, that won't be a problem. What do you think about this guy saying he was already in the   
states? Do you believe him, or do you think he is trying to get us to come out of hiding, make another   
move on Lucas?"  
  
"Well, it definitely isn't safe for you go let Lucas leave here just yet, but strangely enough, I   
believe that he really is in the states. The first e-mail sent with the picture was part of the game, but when   
he wrote the second e-mail to Lucas he wasn't playing, he was angry. His plan had just failed. He had   
almost been caught. When people are angry they tend to say what is really on their minds. Him telling us   
that he was in the states was probably something he did without even thinking about it. I'm guessing right   
now he's wishing he hadn't mentioned that bit of information because it can allow Lucas to relax for a little   
bit."  
  
"So there is no point in trying to set up a trap fro him here. He can't show if he isn't even in   
Hawaii. All that will happen is we'll be left standing there with our thumbs up our ass."  
  
"We need to rethink the plan, definitely. My guess is this guy will wait till seaQuest docks again   
so he can be sure of Lucas' position. When is the next scheduled dock?"  
  
"There aren't any more until the wedding. Something may pop up between now and then, but the   
only thing on the itinerary is the wedding." Nathan stopped talking as the full meaning of his words hit   
him. "Son of a…I can't believe how stupid I am. I almost got them killed."  
  
"Nathan, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Kristin and Lucas. Yesterday and today I have been trying to convince them to go to England   
and stay there until I could join them for the wedding. I almost handed my family over to this man on a   
silver platter. This guy might be headed for the states to prepare but he isn't staying in the states. He's   
going to England. My god, if they had actually listened to me! I can't believe I almost sent them away."  
  
"Nathan, you didn't know, but this isn't all bad. Now we know where he's headed and when we   
can expect to see him again. Plus we have his picture, which we can send to England and have them be on   
the look out for this guy. He's no longer running the game, we are," Duncan said confidently.  
  
"I guess. Do you have any idea how Lucas is going to feel though when he finds this out? That   
not only is this guy going to be in his life for at least another month, but that he's going to be there for the   
wedding too!"  
  
"There is nothing we can do about that. We have to focus on what we can control," Duncan said.   
  
"When will your quarters on seaQuest be ready?"  
  
"Not for about five more days most likely," Nathan replied.  
  
"Fine. You can stay here till then. I don't have to leave until the day after anyway."  
  
"How long is this next job of yours?" Nathan asked. "I need your help in England. You have to   
come to the wedding. You were invited anyway, but this just became a paying job for you instead."  
  
"I got the invitation, and I was planning on coming anyway. So it won't be a problem for me to   
help protect Lucas."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"We have a lot of planning to do before you leave this week. I need to have floor plans of Mrs.   
Westphalen's home in England along with a layout of the grounds. I need floor plans of the church. I need   
a list of all the contracted people such as caterers, florists, anyone who won't be a guest. We can't have   
this guy impersonating the help to slip in undetected."  
  
"I'm sure we can get you all of that and more. I'll have Kristin ring her Mother, better yet Thomas   
since he would be the one most likely making the preparations, just as soon as it's a decent hour over there.   
Besides, I don't want to disturb them right now," Nathan said, looking through the door way at them.   
Lucas was still resting on her cradled softly in her arms, his face worry free for the first time today. Now   
Kristin was asleep too, her head resting against the back of the oversized sofa. Both look comfortable and   
happy, like there was no were else in the world that they would rather be. Nathan felt like he could just sit   
here and stare at them all day, his family…his loved ones…his whole purpose for being.  
  
"You're a very lucky man," Duncan said.  
  
"Yes, I know," Nathan said. "And I plan to stay lucky. I won't let this bastard hurt them. He may   
have gotten to Lucas once, but as god is my witness he'll not hurt one more hair on that boy's head, and he   
won't get the chance to get anywhere near Kristin, I swear it on my life."  
  
"We'll stop this guy, Nathan. I promise you that," Duncan said, clasping one of his enormous   
strong hands on Nathan's shoulders. 


End file.
